uprorafandomcom-20200214-history
Uprora
Note!: This wiki is still a WIP, and its content are not considered canon until finished.* Uprora is a habitable planet integrated with the Human Federation in 2122. It was one of the first already habitable planets discovered, and the first to contain intelligent beings. Geology Uprora is much similar to Earth, but holds many unique planetary features. The planet's diameter is 4784 miles (7699.102 kilometers). Rich in natural metals and resources, mainly due to a lack of large mining in the past. Some compounds not naturally formed on Earth can found here as well as other celestial objects. About half the planet's surface is comprised of oceans. Biome Numerous biomes make up Uprora's surface. Scientist have noted that an irregularity exists in the climate, affecting biome placement dramatically. Pocket Biomes A phenomenon constantly questioning researchers, pocket biomes are considered a miracle to exist, and are not an uncommon sight on Uprora. There is no explanation for how pocket biomes work and came to be, but they keep the climates inside and out of it separated. When entering/exiting, individuals experience an instant change in temperature and humidity in their surroundings. One notable pocket biome, and one of the largest, is the _ Jungle, housing the Titanic Jungle at its center. It is only a short distance from the Scales family home in the Frost Forest History Before Human Discovery Uprorians had a very slow technological advancement, mainly due to the fact that inhabitants were already quite physically adapted to their environments, thereby advanced technology was rarely necessary. Most Uprorians remained in the late medieval ages and of similar culture to humans at that time. Though fighting was uncommon, castles made out of stone acted as key fortresses, and protected surrounding lands. Villages and towns made of wooden houses primarily houses the majority of the planet's anthropomorphic population. A few cities were made of stone and were castles themselves. Some Uprorians stay in more primitive huts and villages. These anthros tend to be more interactive with the surrounding wilderness. Ferals tended to stay within their small territory, rarely interacting with anthros directly, and almost always possessing no technology of any kind. The planet was mainly divided between a few nations, whose leaders often met to resolves tensions in the name of peace, much like the Earth's United Nations in the past, only more successful. Human Discovery A human ship first arrived at Uprora in 2109. As protocol, the ship remained in orbit for a month to scan the planet. Observers detected buildings and civilization at this time. Instead of sending a research team to the planet's surface, the crew contacted the Federal Association of Alien Life (FAAL), who sent a first contact party specializing in understanding languages and first contact diplomacy. The contact was a success. The humans first landed in front of a city, known as Parandor, giving the residents quite a surprise. First making gestures of peace and friendship, they were brought before leaders, then began learning to translate the languages. They did, however, make some discoveries on how 'unique' Uprorians are when compared to humans, and any life found on Earth. The misunderstanding nearly started a war, but was successfully resolved. Integration A year later, 2116, communication had been nearly perfected. Ferderation and Uprorian diplomats constantly met. Humans showed Uprora their technology and things from their home planet, while the other showed the wonders of their home. The discovery of intelligent life sparked both unrest and awe in the human populace. Both xenophile and xenophobic factions pressured government officials. Fortunately, the Federation was set on peace. In 2120, Uprorian leaders discuss something in private, before contacting the Federation, asking to be integrated into the nation. Though surprised, the Federation immediately agreed and discussed terms and future laws. It was decided that the current leaders would remain in power until a final government was established. There were many complications too, such as the diversity between citizens and how they lived. For example, taxes certainly couldn't apply to dragons living atop mountains. With comprises and agreements, the final document was signed in 2122, and Uprora officially became part of the Federation. Technological Uplifting Once Uprora had been integrated, the Federal government, associating with other companies, began technologically uplifting the species. As a gift for celebration, the Federal government paid for most of the uplifting, mainly since the local government hadn't developed an economy yet. Uprorians were introduced with tools and gadgets that many first assumed as 'magic'. Changes In Daily Life It took time for Uprorians to adapt to the changes, but most eventually did. It revolutionized communication and transportation, among other things as well. Even with the new advancements, it didn't effect the daily lives of Uprorians, who still kept to their peaceful culture and way of life, though it did make things better. Education As technology was introduced, so was intelligence. Scholars came to Uprora, introducing new subjects and opening schools. English became a popular language to learn, to the point where in 2132 it became practically spoken everywhere, and children were introduced to it first. English became the common language of Uprora, since the diversity of languages were quite large with nearly every species having a native tongue. Nearly the entire new generation attempted English as a mother tongue.